Dinghy
The Dinghy is a small boat which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is manufactured by Nagasaki in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Throughout its appearances, the Dinghy is primarily distinguished by its inflatable hull, but is further categorized into two designs: *In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars, the Dinghy is designed as a small inflatable boat with two rear-mounted motors, being one of the smallest boats in the games. *In GTA IV and GTA V, the Dinghy resembles a military RHIB (Rigid-Hull Inflatable Boat), is available with one or two motors, and can hold a maximum of four people. In GTA IV, it will come with a frame at the front, over the windshield, while in GTA V, the same frame was moved to the rear end and features a third workable light, but not always the frame is seen in the boat. The same can spawn either with 2 or 4 seats. In GTA V, one version of the Dinghy can come with a small roof in the back. Due to its size and lightweight construction, the boat is nimble and maneuverable, and has the potential to reach a moderately high top speed. Despite its construction, inflatable portions of the Dinghy do not deflate or burst when shot. Gallery Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the Dinghy is CSR 103.9. Oddly, almost every time it plays the "Motownphilly" song, performed by Boyz II Men. as it would be set to play each time. *In GTA San Andreas, there's a visual effect glitch that has Carl go into an "invisible chair" sitting position for one second as he changes the radio station. *In GTA IV, on one of the TV screens inside all Stretches, is a picture of a Dinghy going through the water. *In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Dinghy is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *In GTA IV, the Dinghy serves as an Antagonist boat in most missions, where the Squalo serves as a Protagonist boat. In GTA V, retains this characteristic, as the boat belongs to Merryweather. *In GTA San Andreas, the Dinghy is the most common boat, 2nd is the Coastguard, and 3rd is the Reefer. *Because of its flat bottom reducing friction between the ground and the boat, the Dinghy is perfect for purposely grounding up a beach when in a hurry, as it can easily be pushed back. In fact, that's what it was meant to do, as a lightweight, agile, fast boat for the military, that doesn't need to be properly docked to stay still. *In GTA Vice City, the Dinghy serves as one of the boats used by the French agents in the mission All Hands On Deck, the other being the Marquis and Tropic. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony there is a unique Dinghy. It is metallic blue with a red finish. It can be found in a Drug Wars mission with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. *The GTA San Andreas Dinghy uses the GTA Vice City model, however, the texture differs. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Dinghy spawns in black, white, red and yellow color variations, which might be a reference to Rooster Teeth's RWBY, a web series starring four girls who are named after said colours (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) and feature said colours in their character designs. Another reference to RWBY are the Seashark colors. *In GTA V, but not GTA Online, the Dinghy will also grant you a free Scuba Suit when you exit it in water. *In GTA V, the original GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA VCS Dinghies can be found around places such as the Lifeguard stations, docks and the beaches. These aren't controllable. *In the GTA V mission Derailed, a unique black and red cab Dinghy is used by Michael De Santa. Locations GTA Vice City *On the western shore of the Vice Point canals. GTA San Andreas *On water near Pier 69, San Fierro *On water at bottom of Mount Chiliad, Whetstone *Under southmost bridge between Bone County and Tierra Robada *Pier of the Sherman Dam, Sherman Reservoir *Commony found anywhere that has more than 1 dock. *Surrounding Easter Bay Airport, along with many Coastguards GTA Vice City Stories *Under the bridge that links Little Haiti and Leaf Links, near the Leaf Links end. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Around Port Tudor, Alderney. *Docked on a pontoons around Happiness Island. *On the waterways of Liberty City. GTA Chinatown Wars *Next to a dock off the western coast of East Island City, Dukes. *Next to a wooden dock in Hatton Gardens north of the Civilization Committee, in Algonquin. GTA V *In the Port of Los Santos, on the west side of Elysian Island. *By the barge under the Miriam Turner Overpass. *Southwest of the Post Op depository. *South side of the island by the dry docks. *In the Sonar Collections Dock after you met Abigail. See also *Boat, a similarly designed boat in GTA 1. *Coast Guard Dinghy, a modified version of the Dinghy in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} de:Dinghy es:Dinghy fr:Dinghy nl:Dinghy pl:Ponton pt:Dinghy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Vehicles in GTA Online